the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel Hollis
"Oh! Er, hello again." Ezekiel is tall with a narrow build, light skin, grey eyes, and arched eyebrows. He has dark grey wavy hair just long enough to fit into a ponytail, an aquiline nose, and short sideburns. He gives the general impression of being slightly busy all the time, regardless of what he’s doing. Ez typically wears muted colours, though he is particularly partial to wearing a dark blue ascot tie. His black shoes are usually polished to shine. Ez dismisses any respect or admiration put upon him. He is quick to feel emotion but quick to forget it. He will give you some attitude if you upset him, although he is reluctant to start fights (verbal or physical). He’ll accept pretty much anything as being normal once someone explains it to him and enjoys people-watching. He typically goes about his work in a mostly disorganized style, which is partly due to learning his scientific knowledge through experimentation and self-trials. This tends to land him in trouble occasionally, but for the most part this method leads him to other discoveries. His star sign is Capricorn and he is left-handed. At the Society, Ez studies Cryptovirology, or the study of lesser known infectious diseases of the arcane variety, although he enjoys studying mundane diseases too. Post-Red Death Redemption arc, he is a Junior Cryptomicrobiologist under Millie Griffin, under strict surveillance. Biography Ezekiel was born to a relatively well-to-do family in Dublin and stayed normal and out of trouble until he was 23. At that point, he left home and went to university (still in Ireland) to study medicine. However, he was fed up with the outdated ideas they taught there and soon began to skip the lectures, reading scholarly works by discredited and ridiculed authors and conducting his own experiments with bacteria and diseases in his quarters. Things went on in this fashion for three years until a close friend of his discovered his latest experiment, and fell deathly ill with a sickness none of the college doctors could diagnose. To the others, it seemed to be a completely new disease. Soon, the man died. Crushed with guilt, Ez packed his equipment and everything he needed to travel and set off for another place, lest someone find out he was responsible for the other man’s death. He left without notice and took a train to London. On the ride there, Ez silently promised himself that he would try to find cures for the diseases he had so obsessively studied. He heard of the Society through local gossip about the recent fire that took place there. Story Appearances A New Arrival Ezekiel is greeted and welcomed into the Society by Richard, Helen, Lewis and Millie Griffin. The Red Death Scare With things quiet for once, the Lodgers buckle down to some actual research work. It's all fun and games until someone almost unleashes the plague! Red Death Redemption Ezekiel attempts to redeem himself and return to the Society, and the source of the Red Death is discovered and taken care of... Pictures Ezwiki.jpg Category:Characters